1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to card carrier forms to which are mounted credit cards and the like for mailing and, particularly, to such carrier forms in which the cards are mounted automatically by mechanical, nonadhesive means.
2. Description of the Prior Art Including as Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97-1.99
It is well known to mount or insert credit cards and the like to planar card carrier forms made of paper which, in turn, are inserted into window envelopes. The carriers each have a pair of parallel, preweakened fold lines which divide the carrier body into three substantially equal sections: a leading end section, middle section and a lagging section. The cards are mounted to the middle section and the carrier is folded along the fold lines to fold the leading and lagging sections over opposite sides of the middle section. One of the end sections bears the card owners name and address, and the folded carrier form matches the size of a window envelope in which the carrier form is "stuffed" or inserted. The name and address on the end section is held in alignment by the envelope for viewing through a translucent window of the envelope.
In known carriers shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,381,196 issued May 17, 1983 to McCumber et al. and No. 4,034,210 issued Jul. 5, 1977 to Hill et al., the card is held against removal from a pocket formed from a cut in the body of the carrier by wedge trapping of at least one of two opposed edges of the card by folding the end sections over the opposed edges of the card at opposite sides of the middle section. In the carrier of McCumber et al., a pair of corner pockets are also formed by open slots cut out of the card body. These corner pockets disadvantageously have unattractive entry holes or open slots that result in the production of chaff when the carriers are made and present an unattractive appearance. In addition the pockets are formed by cuts extending along diagonal lines which disadvantageously requires the use of oscillating arms to open the pockets during insertion. In the carrier form of Hill et al. on the other hand, the entire card is inserted through a single edge slot and both edges are wedge trapped by the ends section on opposite sides of the middle section of the body.